


Steps Back to You

by IncandescentAntelope



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub Play, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Foot Fetish, Identity Reveal, M/M, Online Relationship, Sexting, Smut, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov's Foot Fetish, Yuuri finds a sugar parent, everyone is still a skater but there's more added fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: Yuuri sells photos of his feet online and meets someone who is more than just a fan of his toes.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 47
Kudos: 311





	Steps Back to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquaamai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaamai/gifts).



> Commissioned by Amai! I'm still not sorry for my username choices >:'D

Yuuri was optimistic when he first downloaded Tinder in his early college days. What’s the worst that could happen?

A lot, Yuuri realized, wading through endless poorly written one-liners and unsolicited advances; rude people seemed to find him more than anyone else. It was Phichit who convinced him to delete the app in favor of a more Yuuri-appropriate app, something for longer-term relationships. Hookups were never really Yuuri’s… style. If he could be said to have a style.

Yuuri’s style was misunderstanding everyone else’s intentions and trying not to cry as another relationship ended, running through his fingertips like sand. Nothing he did seemed to work in his favor.

“What you need is something easy. Low-maintenance.” Phichit had said after nothing came of his Bumble matches, and he _refused_ to join the more expensive sites, not when money was already tight.

“What I need is a sugar parent.”

“A sugar _parent?_ ” Phichit repeated, falling backward into bed, clutching his stomach as he laughed.

“I’m bi, Phichit,” Yuuri tried not to laugh at himself, the words sounded better in his head. “I’d let a rich woman be my sugar momma.”

“As long as your sugar parent helps us make rent, I don’t care who you’re sending photos of your ass to.”

Yuuri surfed on the sugar apps for a while, never quite happy with profile photos, the treatment, the allowance promises. Yuuri _was_ willing to sell photos of his ass, but he could at least be picky about who he sold them to… it was difficult to maintain the right level of anonymity. Yuuri had an admittedly recognizable role in the figure skating world. Poorly placed trust could ruin his career irreparably.

“What about selling foot pics?” Phichit suggested off-hand during practice one day.

Yuuri screeched and slapped his hand over Phichit’s mouth, seeing just how close they were to a handful of junior skaters. “God, Phichit,” Yuuri hissed, feeling his cheeks flush.

“What? It’d be pretty anonymous. We can set you up a PayPal on a burner account.” Phichit deadpanned from behind Yuuri’s hand. “It would be easy, and the people who buy them are usually pretty chill about it.”

Yuuri couldn’t believe he was considering it, even up to the point that he created an account, had linked an email to a new PayPal account, and was painting his toenails a soft baby pink. It only really sank in when he immediately had requests for personalized photos, with high dollar prices.

Phichit was right, they were all respectful… Yuuri fit into the community easily under the name _katsudom_ , earning a small following within weeks. The name had been no more than a pun at first, but Yuuri found the title and the lifestyle of it, of being a dom, suited him well… better than any of the other roles he had attempted to fill before.

He was regularly making rent plus some, able to put away some pocket money for nail polish, for the few random requests. Even a few new sex toys were added to his collection with his _'foot cash stash'_ , as Phichit had taken to calling it.

His following was shocked when Yuuri closed his requests completely, though, after receiving one very appealing offer.

 _Quadtoe06_ sent you a message!

Yuuri didn’t know what to expect when he opened the direct message, especially from someone with an odd screenname like that, but it certainly wasn’t the kind of arrangement he had thought he would find on the sugar apps.

_So… regular custom photos, some d/s play, and you’ll pay *that* much?_

_Only if you’re comfortable, of course._  
_If not, I understand_ ♡

Yuuri could barely believe it, but he accepted the deal anyway. It was far more advantageous than Yuuri had expected it to be. Very little effort was required on his side of things, simply snapping photos of his feet, playfully teasing _quadtoe_ , who he had learned quickly was eager and excited for just about anything Yuuri sent him.

He responded particularly well to Yuuri wearing a pair of heels he had funded, a jumble of typos were his immediate and consecutive replies.

_img57869.jpg_  
_Like what you see?_

Yuuri felt powerful in these situations, playing with the dominant persona he had crafted for their interactions. He was still learning, still fumbling for his words every now and then, but every time, _quadtoe_ was there to help him through, help him learn how to take care of him.

_god yes_  
_your feet look amazing in those, katsudom_  
_would you step on me while wearing them?_

Yuuri flushed, feeling himself grow more and more excited by the thought of it.

_Absolutely. Have you been a good boy?_

Yuuri didn’t necessarily get off on the foot play, but the attention, the way _quadtoe_ wanted him that way, was so eager to please, so hungry to be good… Yuuri got off on that. It made his stomach twist, his cheeks heat up.

 _yes sir_  
_i’ve been good_ ♡

The ‘sir’ was new. Definitely not unwelcome, but certainly surprising.

_Then lie back. Let sir treat you to a reward~_

There was a silicone toy in a box under his bed, one that Yuuri knew his audience enjoyed. He pulled it free and laid it on his bed, slipping the strappy heels off his feet, sliding a pair of thigh high stockings on instead.

Yuuri sent the short video he had made, palming himself through his boxers as he watched it back. The toy moved between his lace-clad feet, made slick with lube in a way that probably ruined the stockings. But _quadtoe_ ’s reaction was worth another trip to the lingerie section of the sex shop.

_jesus fucking christ_  
_want to fuck your feet in those so bad_

Yuuri moaned under his breath and pushed his hand into his underwear, stroking himself gently.

_Manners._

Yuuri felt drunk with it, the power, the control. He swore he could hear his moans if he strained to listen, wherever he was in the world.

_please may i fuck your feet?_

A chill ran down his spine, pooling hot in his core. Being asked for permission like that was nearly too much. He clamped down on the urge to come then and there.

_i'm close, please may i come_

Yuuri whined, biting his lip.

_Come for me. Make a mess on my feet._

Yuuri’s mind left his body for a few minutes, imagining his sweet sub getting off on his feet in these stockings, losing himself so fully in the pleasure that Yuuri’s body, his dominance provided. The mess he made was memorable, as were the texts he received from _quadtoe_ in reply.

It was fun, being in control like that, and Yuuri savored every interaction. The money was good as well, never failing to make it into his bank account on time. Even when Yuuri traveled for competitions, they stayed in touch, sometimes not even discussing kink or playing. There were days that the two simply talked about nothing, or used each other as a distraction from the world. _Quadtoe_ had been a steady presence, even keeping him grounded through a handful of panic attacks.

Yuuri hadn’t expected it to last as long as it did, but three years later, they still spoke, still played, still enjoyed each other’s company.

Things changed after Sochi, after Viktor. His allowances still arrived on time, but he found himself torn between the real and the digital; Viktor was difficult to read, distant and untouchable at times, clingy and affectionate at others.

He thought of asking _quadtoe_ for advice but it felt… wrong. Even as the summer continued, as Yuuri felt himself being pulled further into Viktor's orbit, he couldn't help but feel conflicted. After nearly three years, _quadtoe_ knew Yuuri as well as anyone, save for his face and his name.

Why couldn't he tell him he'd fallen in love?

* * *

_Quadtoe06 sent you a message!_

Yuuri’s phone vibrated on the barrier during his break; Viktor had excused himself to the bathroom, leaving Yuuri alone on the ice. He was grateful for the moment of peace, listening to the hum of the air conditioning as he opened his messenger app, the one he had linked to his burner number.

 _Sorry I’ve gone quiet, things have been pretty busy on my end_  
_Hope you’re doing well_ ♡

Yuuri smiled softly, sent a short reply back and pushed off the wall, moving through his step sequence once again.

By the end of the day, Yuuri could already feel the familiar tension in his lower back. His feet ached, his calves and thighs burned in a way that made him thankful for a rest day the following day. He and Viktor sat quietly in the onsen together; Yuuri was graciously far too tired to focus on Viktor’s sculpted, perfect form in the water, and instead let the water melt away the tension in his muscles and joints.

Viktor got out first, as always, groaning as he stood. It was still difficult not to look at Viktor’s butt as he passed, it was arguably the best butt Yuuri had ever seen. Water rolled off his body in thick droplets, his skin prickling with goosebumps as his body adjusted to the temperature once again.

“I’ll be in soon,” Yuuri called after him. Viktor smiled and nodded, wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into the locker room, leaving Yuuri alone with the cicadas.

He felt heavy underwater, lethargic and slow. The heat had sunk into his bones, leaving him tired, more than anything. Slowly, Yuuri pulled himself out of the water and back into the inn, the wear and tear of the day finally catching up to him. His feet were used to the abuse, bruised and battle-worn, but he still felt the deep ache in the balls of his feet, his heels and toes protesting every movement.

“Yuuri!” Viktor called, already dressed in his jinbei, poorly tied as always. Yuuri smiled, still feeling wrung out like a dirty rag. “ _Okaasan_ made popcorn, let’s go watch a movie.”

There was something so sweet and eager in Viktor, so relentlessly energetic that Yuuri envied him for it. He nodded wordlessly and followed the smell of popcorn and Viktor’s body to the converted banquet room. They had fallen into a comfortable routine at night, going over practice footage, reviewing routines and debriefing… the inn didn’t have much space for private discussions, so Viktor’s bedroom doubled as an office space of sorts. On their nights off, though, they watched movies, talked. Sometimes skating came up. Sometimes it didn’t.

Yuuri usually returned to his own room afterward, but tonight, he doubted he could make it up the stairs.

He flopped face-down onto Viktor’s bed, earning him a soft chuckle. He groaned in return.

“Don’t laugh at me.” Yuuri protested weakly.

“It’s hard not to, you’re so silly when you’re tired.” Viktor replied easily, shuffling into bed and adjusting the pillows to sit against the headboard. “Any suggestions?”

Yuuri hummed noncommittally, shifting to his side and moving a bit closer. “You pick.”

Viktor typed something into the search bar that Yuuri didn’t see. Viktor frowned. “I don’t know if I’m in the mood for a movie. Can we talk about--”

“No skating talk.” Yuuri interrupted. “Not unless it’s to offer me a massage as an apology.”

Viktor made a wheezing sound. “Oh, I… I can do that.”

“Really?” Yuuri asked, shocked that it had worked. He’d never thought to try it before, simply demanding something from Viktor. It had been a while since he had been anything close to this… _dominant_. Even with _quadtoe_ , things were rather sedate lately… if their months of relative silence could be called anything at all.

Viktor nodded wordlessly, setting aside his laptop and the bowl of popcorn, now completely forgotten and probably cooling.

“Oh, I… okay.” Yuuri stammered. His tongue felt too big for his mouth. Viktor settled at his feet and waited, his legs folded beneath him. It felt like a sin to stare at him, looking so… so… eager, so patient, waiting for a cue from Yuuri. “Start with my calves. Then my feet?”

Viktor’s nostrils flared, the tiniest flicker of something crossing his features. Yuuri felt something warm churn in his stomach at the sight. He’d be lying if he hadn’t thought of Viktor in this way, the subject of his first masturbatory fantasies, and as he developed his tastes for domming, he had imagined Viktor as his submissive more times than he could count.

“Lotion, Viktor?” Yuuri asked as Vitkor reached for his bare legs, his hands trembling.

“Oh, of course, right,” Viktor babbled under his breath, standing and pulling a bottle of lotion from the nightstand. Yuuri tried not to think about him choosing to store it there. “Sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Yuuri purred, feeling the familiar cloak of _katsudom_ settle over him, the persona that he had rolled into his Eros performances. He hadn’t even thought about it, the words simply falling from his mouth.

The reaction was almost instant, Viktor tensed, his eyes screwed shut.

“I’m sorry! God, I’m sorry, that was…” Yuuri blurted out, feeling himself flush. He hadn’t even _asked_ if Viktor was… if he wanted to. “Sorry.”

Viktor blew out a shaky breath and resettled at the foot of the bed. “It’s alright. Unexpected, sure.” he replied, uncapping the lotion and squeezing some into his hand. “Let’s take things slow?”

Yuuri swallowed thickly and nodded, leaning back onto the mound of pillows Viktor had constructed. Viktor worked slowly, smoothing firm hands over Yuuri’s tight, clenched calves. Yuuri bit back a moan as something loosened in his left leg, a satisfied smile was plastered on Viktor’s face.

“You don’t have to hold them back, Yuuri.” Viktor said softly, slowly moving down to his ankles, rolling the joint carefully. “It’s a massage, it’s supposed to feel good.”

Yuuri blushed to the tips of his ears, letting out a stifled groan as Viktor’s thumbs swept into the arch of his foot. It felt _incredible_ , there weren’t words good enough to describe it. He’d only played into the thought of playing with his feet before, enhancing the experience for… for _quadtoe_ , playing up wanting to step on him, or let him use his feet to get off. But maybe it actually was pleasurable to have his feet touched, to let someone touch him like this.

Viktor’s hands slowed as Yuuri’s mind began to spin, slowing to a complete stop, his left foot still in his lap.

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked breathlessly, hoping to conceal at least some of the pleasure he was fighting.

"Yuuri... does the name… _katsudom_ mean anything to you?"

Yuuri felt dread welling up in his stomach. He’d finally been found out, it had finally made its way back to, of all people, Viktor. "Why do you know that? Did you snoop in my phone? Did Phichit tell you something?"

The tension was so thick in the air Yuuri could smell it, Viktor’s eyes were glued to his feet and Yuuri felt the urge to pull them away, to hide the evidence. But Viktor’s smile quashed any objections for the moment.

"No, I found it on my own. Years ago. You have… very recognizable ankles.” Viktor replied with a tentative, almost embarrassed smile. He unlocked his phone with lotion-slick hands and opened a folder, then turned it to show Yuuri an entire catalogue of his own photos, his feet. The ones he had sold to _quadtoe_ , the ones he had paid top dollar for. “I even got some exclusives." he added with a little beam of pride.

"You... did?" Yuuri asked, wheels beginning to turn in the back of his mind.

"More than some, if I'm honest." Viktor laughed, his cheeks coloring in a way that made Yuuri’s heart flip. He didn’t _blush_ , not unless they were in the onsen or on the ice.

"How much... more?" Yuuri asked, fearing the answer. Viktor bit his lip again, dropping his eyes to Yuuri’s feet, then back to his eyes.

"I may have bought your exclusivity." Viktor was bright red, even his chest was flushed.

_"Oh."_

Was he catfished? Had his former client been posing as him all that time? No, no. That wouldn’t have happened. There was only one _real_ solution. Occam’s Razor. The most logical explanation usually is the correct one… but it was no less embarrassing to think.

"Are you... _quadtoe06_?" As soon as it fell out of his mouth it all made sense. Viktor’s eyes lit up, bright and brilliant. He laughed, a giddy thing that felt like the way champagne tasted. Bubbly. Warm.

"Hearing you say it out loud is so cute, Yuuuuuuri." Viktor cooed, his heart-shaped smile too beautiful to look away. His cheeks burned.

“So… that’s… you meant quadruple toe loop.” Yuuri felt like an idiot for not seeing it sooner. Of course that’s what he meant. 06, for the 2006 Olympics. The year he debuted his quad loop. _Of course._

Viktor snorted. “What did you think I meant?”

“I… I don’t know!” Yuuri squeaked in response, trying to remember what kind of absurd thing he had imagined before, or if it had simply become part of the whole… arrangement.

“I’m surprised you didn’t figure it out sooner.” Viktor teased, Yuuri shooting him a sharp glance. “I _was_ rather obvious.” Yuuri felt a burst of confidence surge and he pulled his foot from Viktor’s grasp, leaving him empty handed and pouting until Yuuri returned it to his lap. “I recognized the carpet in your hotel room at Sochi. Our rooms matched.”

Yuuri froze. Sochi had been… a disaster. He’d been rather rough on Viktor that night, domming mostly to put his failure out of mind. “I’m… I’m sorry about that night.”

“Ancient history, _lyubov moya._ ” Viktor replied with a flushed smile. "A fellow figure skater would have recognized your bruises immediately…"

Yuuri winced. Viktor was absolutely right. Some of his airbrushing had been a bit spotty.

“All the things I said to you…” Viktor bit his lip and nodded, shifting side to side. Yuuri could see that he was aroused, his cock beginning to tent his shorts in a very obvious way. “I can’t believe that was you, all that time.”

Viktor exhaled, his breathing shaky. “It was me,” Viktor replied, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. Yuuri thought dirty thoughts about that. “All that time.”

“So… you… _like_ my feet, Viktor?”

Viktor nodded, both of them very aware of Yuuri’s bare feet still in Viktor’s lap, still slippery and soft with lotion, still very close to his erection straining in his pants. “I love them. I always have.”

Memories of messages sent through their screenname proxies came back to Yuuri then, remembering the ways _quadtoe_ , Viktor, had told him he’d like to enjoy his feet, how he would love to worship them, massage them, kiss them, _fuck_ them… Yuuri shuddered.

“What are you thinking about?” Viktor asked, his lotion-slick hands rubbing up and down his arch yet again.

“All the things you said you wanted to do.” Yuuri replied, digging deep for that confidence, that easy air of dominance. “I hope you weren’t just making them up, Viktor.”

Viktor’s breath trembled for a moment, coming out shaky and gasped. “No, no, I wasn’t,” he replied in a rush, like his words were too eager to fall from his tongue. “I never made anything up, Yuuri. Never.”

“So… you’d like to kiss my feet until your lips are sore?” Yuuri asked, repeating the messages he remembered most clearly. “And fuck between my arches when they’re so soft and slippery?”

Viktor moaned, _outright_ moaned, and Yuuri felt a twinge of pleasure shudder through him. He had never dommed like this, in person; the power his words had over Viktor felt like a superpower.

“Yes, yes, please,” Viktor gasped, his hair falling into his eyes, obscuring them from view. “Please, Yuuri, may I?”

“Eyes, Viktor. Look at me.” Yuuri instructed, and Viktor was quick to obey, his eyes immediately finding Yuuri’s again. “Good. Thank you for listening.” Viktor moaned behind closed lips, his expression reading desperate in every way. “Would you like to rub off on my feet?”

Viktor’s pupils blew wide, his mouth opening and closing around words with no sound, as if he was waiting for permission to speak.

“Tell me, Viktor.” Yuuri pushed, and Viktor blurted out a yes so fast it startled both of them. “Up on the bed. On your knees.” Viktor’s breath hitched as he obeyed, his hands shaking as he waited for further instructions.

He was gorgeous like this, hard and wanting, his lips bitten red. Yuuri laid on his back, pressing his feet together at the soles, showcasing his flexibility again and watching as Viktor’s cock jumped in his shorts.

“You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you?” Yuuri purred, Viktor’s chest heaving as he nodded. “Such a good, patient boy, Viktor.”

Viktor whimpered at that, his blue eyes pleading. “Yuuri, _Yuuuuuuuuri,_ ” he pleaded, the green linen of his shorts growing damp at the head of his cock. Yuuri wondered what it tasted like. “Vitya, please, call me Vitya.” He begged, and Yuuri flushed with pride.

“Fuck my feet, Vitya,” Yuuri instructed, the diminutive felt warm and glowing on his tongue. Yuuri had played with toys on camera for him before, but nothing prepared him for the demanding heat of Viktor’s cock as it pressed through the valley his arches made. Viktor was warmed steel wrapped in velvet, leaking and slippery as trembling hands held his feet together.

Viktor swore, his breath shaking and uneven as he bucked forward into that tunnel. Yuuri’s name was peppered among breathless Russian, English curses mixing together in a slurry Yuuri felt he could get drunk on.

“Good, you’re doing good, Vitya,” Yuuri crooned, watching as the purpling head of Viktor’s cock disappeared and reappeared between his feet. “I want to watch you come, I want to watch you get off like this, fucking my feet the way you’ve always wanted.”

Viktor moaned wantonly then, something desperate, something wild ripping free. His pace became sloppy and hurried until thick ropes of come landed on Yuuri’s thighs, coating his arches completely.

Neither one of them spoke for a moment, Yuuri still in awe of it all and Viktor clearly high on bliss. Yuuri reached for a tissue from the box on the nightstand and wiped away at the mess he could clean, though his shorts would certainly need laundry assistance. That was a later Yuuri problem, though, he decided, as Viktor began to sway side to side.

“Come here, Vitya. Can I hold you?” Yuuri asked, feeling a rush of something strong, something innate surged forward to care for Viktor, woozy and spinning from his orgasm.

“You didn’t…” Viktor began, nodding down at the bulge in Yuuri’s shorts.

“Shh, I can wait. Let’s bring you back down to Earth first.” Yuuri offered instead, knowing he could be patient. His time would come, and watching Viktor lose himself so wonderfully had been more than enough for now. Viktor smiled and came easily, melting into Yuuri’s arms on the pile of pillows. “You did such a good job, you did so well,” Yuuri praised, running his hands through Viktor’s sweaty silver hair. How they had gone from idol and fan, coach and student to this was beyond Yuuri at the moment. But it felt right, there, holding Viktor close.

They had known each other for years, met each other’s dogs, but never seen each other’s faces. Seen parks in each other’s hometowns and been all over the world together, whether they had known their real names or not.

Yuuri had known Viktor for years. They were simply picking up where they left off, taking small steps back to the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Leave kudos and a comment if you did, I love hearing from you! 
> 
> ❤️ ia  
> [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/ia_theauthor) | [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com)


End file.
